Meant to be
by Charliebunny07
Summary: What Pendrell thinks of mulder and scully's freindship, and of himself.


**Disclaimer**: _Mulder, Scully, and Pendrell belong to Chris Carter._

**Author's note**: _okay, I have the flu, I think, if not, well I have a fever and feel miserable, and my brain is a bit addled, so remember I am sick when I wrote this. I really don't know if it's good, I'll let you judge, although I personally like it,_

**Second note**: _This idea was also formed because, in the scene when Scully tells Mulder that Pendrell had died, she seems a tad more upset then Mulder, and Mulder seems to feel more sorry for her then to be sad himself, at least in my interpretation, and she knew him as well Mulder did, which was very little, oh and I picked the name Danny because in Avatar Mulder refers to Pendrell as Danny, also I think it would have been cute, Danny and Dana. Sorry fever is still talking. Enjoy._

**Meant to be**

Danny Pendrell had just finished lunch and was walking back to the Hoover Building.

He had reached the crosswalk and was surprised to see Dana Scully and Fox Mulder among the crowd.

They seemed to be having a discussion.

Danny was more then glad to just stay in the background. It was so much more easier for him to admire Dana from there.

He watched as she animatedly talk with her partner. They argued and seemed to semi-agree on a subject he couldn't exactly hear about from where he was standing.

Danny was bit jealous with the way she seemed so at ease with Mulder, even though it did seem like they were really disagreeing.

Danny was just glad to be able to see her today. It was unusual to see her and Mulder above ground or even in town.

Mulder was the one to notice him.

Pendrell had hoped to blend in with the other people waiting to cross the street.

"Hey, Pendrell, how are you?" Mulder asked.

"Fine, agent Mulder," Pendrell said politely.

"Hey, Pendrell," Scully smiled kindly.

Pendrell greeted her a bit more warmly then he did Mulder.

It wasn't lost on Mulder.

"So, how are you agent Scully, anything interesting," Pendrell asked.

"Oh, well, maybe, I don't know, just been discussing it with Mulder," Scully said.

"More like arguing," Mulder smiled appreciatively at her.

"Ah, I was not, I was merely just stating my opinion," Scully said slightly offended.

"Which, _in my opinion_, is arguing with me," Mulder lightly teased.

Scully glared at Mulder slightly, but smiled, "Whatever, anyway, anything new with you Pendrell?" she said looking at Danny now.

Danny had watched their exchange with a mixture of amusement, and jealousy.

"Oh, nothing much, just the same old same old," he answered.

The light turned green and he walked with them across the street.

They were still a few blocks away from the Hoover Building. Danny was a bit pleased that he would get to walk back with them. If only it were just with Dana.

Mulder and Scully were still engrossed in their conversation.

Pendrell was amused at how Scully was trying so hard to win, to make Mulder agree with her, to make Mulder look wrong. Mulder would never let her.

Danny knew that, but thought it was still cute at how she still tried, but he also knew that it was her subtle way of flirting with him. But of course it was all lost on Mulder, probably.

Every smile, every glare, glance, and word, was just her, and their way of saying how much they really did care for each other.

It really was something to envy.

"So what do you think, agent Pendrell," Mulder suddenly asked.

Danny looked at them confused. He had not been paying at all attention to the conversation and felt embarrassed when they both waited for the answer.

He thought real quick, trying to remember what was the last thing he had heard.

"Uh…well, I would just try to look at the evidence first, before setting on any theories," he tried hesitantly.

Scully smiled brightly at him, and then triumphantly at Mulder.

"See," she said.

"Well, he's a scientist, of course he would agree with you," Mulder whined.

Danny sighed with relief. He always had a habit of looking like an idiot in front of her. Today was a good day for him apparently.

Danny kept in step with them, again tuning them out. Not that they really were including him in the conversation. Pendrell didn't really mind. He was just happy to be walking in Scully's presence.

It was a wonder to watch as Mulder and Scully talked with one another. The way the related with each other. It was really obvious how close they were with the way the could read each other without words and to see beyond the argument. It wasn't really to show disrespect to either, if anything, it was a show of how much they really did respect each other. Both mattered to each other.

Pendrell was a bit saddened. He knew that he could never have Scully that way. Whether she knew it or not, she belonged to Mulder, as Mulder did to her.

He could never create that bond with her. He would always just be the lab tech to her.

He sighed.

Finally the three turned onto the street with their office entrance. Soon the walk would be over, and Pendrell would be the lab tech again, and it would probably be a long time before Mulder and Scully would need him again.

They stopped in front of the elevator doors. Pendrell pushed up, and Mulder pushed down for the basement.

Mulder and Scully had stopped their conversation for the moment as other people waited for the elevator.

The doors opened for those going up.

Pendrell got on.

"See ya, Pendrell," Mulder said.

"Bye, Pendrell," Scully said.

He waved at them.

The elevator doors closed.

Pendrell got off on the third floor and made his way to his office to continue his assignment. Trying to forget the conversations he had just had in his head.

* * *

Mulder and Scully walked into their office. Mulder behind his desk. Scully had gone to the back to look through some files.

"So, are you just going to give up and agree with me, yet," Mulder called.

"Never, well, maybe," she said still sifting through a pile of folders, "But once I get proof…" she started.

"Well, why don't you take the samples up for analysis," Mulder said, "Bet Pendrell would love to see you again," he said pointedly.

"What are you talking about?" she said walking back into the main office with a bunch of folders.

"Oh, come on, you are not that oblivious," Mulder laughed.

She looked at him confused.

"You are, aren't you?" Mulder said in awe.

"Obviously," she answered, "Now explain what you are talking about,"

"Pendrell has got the biggest crush on you, maybe even loves you," Mulder said.

Scully blushed a bit, but held her composure, "Oh, come on Mulder, don't be ridiculous,"

"Why would that be ridiculous?" Mulder asked.

"Because it just is," she said firmly.

"Oh, what great scientific logic," Mulder said sarcastically.

Scully glared at him, "He doesn't have a crush on me,"

"Why not, it wouldn't be unusual, I think a lot of people have a crush on you," Mulder said.

"Well, even so, what am I supposed to do about it?" she asked slightly annoyed.

"Indulge him," Mulder said.

"Lead him on, oh how nice," Scully said.

"Hey, maybe you two will hit it off, come on Scully, when was the last time you went out on a date," Mulder said.

"That, is none of your business, and anyway, who said I liked him," Scully argued.

"Well do you?" Mulder asked.

"Why is this subject coming up all of a sudden?" Scully asked defensively.

"Because I am so tired of seeing him get hurt every time we see him, because he is jealous of me, or us, whatever and he is obviously in love with you," Mulder said.

"So what are you the Bureau's matchmaker now?" Scully said.

"No, but you're avoiding, so do you like him or not," Mulder said.

"I think that is a bit personal, even between us, I don't ask you who you like, although that would probably be a very long conversation," Scully teased.

"Ouch, and it would not, I like that agent of the second floor, to answer your question," Mulder said.

"Which agent?" Scully scrutinized.

"The one on the second floor," he said simply.

"Liar, anyway, there is only one way to settle this, give me the samples, I'll go and talk to him," Scully said.

Mulder reached in one of his desk drawers, "Missing your man already," he teased which earned him a glare.

"I will ask him, and I will tell you what he said, and then I never want to have this conversation again," Scully said taking the files and leaving the office.

* * *

Scully walked to Pendrell's work station. He was just looking at some blood samples. He was surprised to see her again.

"Hi, agent Scully," he said as she approached him.

"Hi," Scully said and showed him her evidence.

"Need those done quickly?" he asked.

"Yeah, sort of," Scully said.

"Need to prove Mulder wrong as soon as possible?" Pendrell said looking at the evidence and then smiled at her.

She smiled awkwardly, "Yeah, I guess, huh,"

"I can get it done before the end of the day," Pendrell said setting them aside.

Danny was about to go back to his assignment when he noticed that Scully hadn't left.

"Is there anything else, agent Scully?" he asked.

"Um, yeah, it was just something Mulder said to me, and I just wanted to clear things up," Scully said a bit uncomfortably.

Pendrell looked at her searchingly, "What's wrong,"

"Oh, nothing, it's just that Mulder has this crazy notion that uh…that you may have feelings for me," she said not making eye contact.

Pendrell blushed deeply. He wasn't prepared for that conversation. He picked back up the file he was looking at.

"Um, what kind of feelings would that be?" Pendrell asked.

Scully looked at him, "Romantic feelings," she stated.

Pendrell felt like he was in high school again. Trying to ask the girl out that was way out of his league. For a moment he thought that maybe Mulder had set this up, but he knew that Mulder wasn't mean spirited or vindictive.

"Oh, well, uh, I think you're a really great agent and friend, but uh…I…um, I don't feel that way," Pendrell lied defensively.

Scully looked at him, unsure of what she was supposed to say and feeling bad for making Pendrell feel uncomfortable.

"Oh, it's fine, I was just coming to set Mulder straight, that's all, uh, thanks for the honesty," she said unclear of why she was feeling slightly disappointed.

"Sure," Pendrell said, not looking at her.

"Um, call when you get the results back," Scully said and waved goodbye to him as she left.

"Yeah," Pendrell waved, and then sighed.

"Idiot," he said under his breath to himself.

He picked up his file again and continued his work, but couldn't. He sighed brokenheartedly, wishing he could have a redo on that moment, but realized that maybe that was just how it was meant to be.

* * *

Scully walked back into the office and sat in her chair. Mulder was on the phone. She watched him as he spoke.

Mulder hung up the phone.

"Well, was I right?" Mulder asked.

"No, very far from right," Scully said.

"Oh, what did he say?" Mulder asked confused.

"He thinks I'm a great agent, and a friend, nothing more, all I did was just make him obviously uncomfortable," Scully said a bit annoyed.

"Sorry, I was just sure he liked you," Mulder said.

"And so what if he did," Scully said and then put her face in her hands, "Oh god, how could I just have gone up there to ask him that, he must think I'm a total idiot," Scully moaned.

"If he does, tell him it was my idea," Mulder said.

"I did," Scully snapped.

"Well, then don't worry about it then," Mulder said.

She didn't say any more. She just sat in her chair quietly.

"I'm sorry if you feel like a fool, I didn't mean to make either of you feel uncomfortable, I'll apologize to him later," Mulder apologized.

"It's not that…it's just…I don't even know, whatever, don't we have to see some people about the case we are working on," Scully said changing the subject quickly..

Mulder watched his partner for a moment, then nodded, "Yeah, come on let's go."

Mulder drive like he always did. Scully and Mulder spoke as they usually did, but still Pendrell was on her mind. Maybe she did care a bit about him, but obviously Pendrell just saw her as a friend. She sighed slightly.

"Well maybe it just wasn't meant to be," she thought and continued discussing the case with Mulder.


End file.
